Therapeutic and/or diagnostic medical devices having one or more electrodes have been described. For example without limitation, catheters with electrodes carried by one or more expandable or deformable members have been described. Depending on the design and use, some previously described medical device with one or more electrodes may have some deficiencies or drawbacks. The disclosure herein describes examples of devices and methods of use that provide some advantages to those previously described.